Love is Patient
by windofmysoul
Summary: Love is patient love is kind; Mikey finds this out when he comes to his big brother after a nightmare. Warning lots of fluff and the wonderful thing which is brotherhood.


**I was reading a few short stories where the big brother's comforted Mikey when he had nightmares; they inspired me to write this little ficlet. This is a story of brotherly love and fluff. This is part of my fruits of the spirit series. **

**Love is patient love is kind; Mikey finds this out when he comes to his big brother after a nightmare. Warning lots of fluff and the wonderful thing which is brotherhood.**

"Donnie" a small voice pulled the purple clad genius from his sleep. Sleep hanging from his brown eyes said turtle propped himself on his elbows to gaze at the figure outlined by the light filtering in from the hallway.

"Mikey?" the question came out in yawn "Why are you still awake?" Donnie felt worry creep into his chest as his little brother looked at his feet shuffling one awkwardly against the floor from his place at the door, is voice barely a mumbled whisper. "I had a nightmare" his big baby blue eyes looked up to his older brother "can I sleep with you?" Donnie let out a sigh. _What is a big brother to do. _"Of course Little brother you can sleep here tonight." Bright blue eyes beaming with gratitude the younger turtle closed the door gently before rushing soundlessly over the floor and jumping into the bed next to his older brother, nuzzling close to the purple clad turtle for comfort.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly running a comforting hand across his younger brother's arm.

" " the answer came out as a hiccup. Donnie sighed and pulled the younger turtle close to his chest resting on the verge of sleep knowing Mikey would talk when he was ready, he didn't have to wait long.

"It was the squilinoids" Mikeys voice squeaked. "They attacked again but this time there were th..thousands of them..and..they chased me down the sewers..and I was all alone.." Mikey started to cry. Donnie let out a sigh as he pulled his little brother into a warm embrace rubbing soothing circles in the younger turtles shell. _Our adventures always affect Mikey the worst. _He thought sadly to himself a frown settling on his face.

"Its ok Mikey" he soothed lovingly "your ok now it's just a dream." Mikey looked up still hiccuping. Donnie held his younger brothers face with a comforting hand. "And even though your dream is based on actual events, remember that we beat those squilinoids. The mission was a success. The squirrelanoids are gone and they're not coming back."

Mikey shook his head "what if they do?"

Donnie let out a sigh _crazier things have happened. _"Then we'll protect you" he stated in a straightforward and sure manner. "Mikey your our baby brother, you have three older brothers who would do anything for you. Not to mention we're all trained ninjas. I know I speak for Leo and Raph as well when I say we all love you and will do anything we can to keep you safe." He pulled his younger brother closer as long as we're around little bro you have nothing to worry about"

"What if I'm alone" Mikey let out a half sob.

Donnie smiled "your never alone Mikey, not truely anyway." Donnie turned to look at the orange turtle in the eye, placing his hand on his younger brother's heart. "Mikey no matter where we go our what happens in the future; I'll always be here for you, right here." Taking his younger brother's and placing it over his own heart Donnie continued. "Just as I'm in your heart little brother your in mine. Therefore we'll never be apart." Mirroring tears were sliding down his own face now as he pulled his little brother into a hug.

"I love you big bro" Mikey sobbed

"I love you too Mikey.

That's how the older brother's found them the next morning, snuggling together peacefully.

Raph and Leo stood smiling by the bedroom door. "Should we wake them?" April asked coming to stand next to the two brothers. Raph shook his head "na let them sleep. They can miss practice today. Right fearless?" Raph asked eyebrows raised. Leo nodded arms crossed over his chest. "I suppose so." He smiled "Practice is important, but this is more so."

Casey shook his head. "I don't get it." Holding up his hands the hockey player continued. "Don't get me wrong Mikey is cool and all but how Dee manages to calm him down after those nightmares of his is beyond me."

Leo just smiled placing his hand over his heart, as a silent reminder as well as a promise. "Love is patient."

**Please Review**

"**But the fruit of the Spirit is love, joy, peace, longsuffering, kindness, goodness, faithfulness, gentleness, self-control. Against such there is no law." , **

**-Galatians 5:22-23**

"**Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs" (1 Corinthians 13:4-5)**


End file.
